theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Fenmore
The Bold and the Beautiful |portrayer = (1992, 1993, 1994, 1995-1999, 2000, 2002, 2004, 2007) |status = Current, contract (Y&R) Former, Recurring (B&B) |years = 1983- 1992-2000, 2002, 2004, 2007 (on B&B) |first = January 21, 1983 (on Y&R) |cause = Left Town |introducer = H. Wesley Kenney (1983), Lee Phillip Bell (1992) |image1 = File:Lauren Fenmore-0.jpg | caption1 = Tracey E. Bregman as Lauren Fenmore |family = |fullname = Lauren Fenmore |namesakes = |gender = Female |occupation = Business woman, singer |residence = Genoa City, Wisconsin |parents = |siblings = (paternal half-sister) |spouse = (1984-86) Scott Grainger (1989-1991, 1992-1993) (2005-) |romances = Eric Forrester Jonny Carerra (deceased) Rush Carrera Ridge Forrester Brad Carlton (deceased) |children = (deceased) |nieces/nephews = |godchildren = |image = |last = 2007 (guest appearance) (on B&B)|born = May 1964|age = 51}}Lauren Fenmore Baldwin (formerly Williams and Grainger) is a character on both The Young and the Restless, and it's sister soap, The Bold and the Beautiful portrayed by Tracey E. Bregman. She is known for her rivalry with ex-fugitive, Sheila Carter, who has been on both soap operas. Los Angeles Lauren later moved to Los Angeles hoping to promote a line of clothes with Forrester Creations. She later found out that Sheila Carter was alive and well, and that she moved to Los Angeles. Eric Forrester wasn't interested, so she went to work for Sally Spectra at Spectra Fashions as a designer instead. Lauren became involved with Eric, but felt guilty because of her friendship with Stephanie who wanted to remarry Eric, Lauren ended it. Sally found out about the affair and slipped a photo of Lauren and Eric in bed into the bible at their wedding in Venice. The wedding was called off, and Eric and Lauren flew back to Los Angeles together. The plane crashed and they were taken in by a maniac, who was killed by Eric. They returned to LA, but their relationship didn't last very long, and she returned to Genoa City. Crimes Committed *,Aided and abetted her mother-in-law Gloria and brother Kevin in their various tricks by concealing knowledge of illegal hacking into security surveillance and computer systems, and that Gloria was the one who tainted the Glo By Jabot face cream *Shot and killed Sheila Carter in self-defense, but later revealed that Sheila survived (2007). *Shot and killed Sarah Smythe in self-defense *Arrested for assault with a deadly weapon when she pulled a gun on Daisy; received probation (2012) *Violated her probation when she bought an illegal firearm (2012) *Had an affair with Carmine Basco while married to Michael Baldwin. *Kissed Cane Ashby while married to Michael Baldwin (2015). Maladies and Injuries *Kidnapped by Sheila Carter and threatened murder of her and Molly Carter. *Her and Brad Carlton blackmailed by Sheila Carter with photos of their trysts. *Assaulted by Sheila Carter with repeated attempts on her life. *Poisoned by Sheila Carter *Blew up in a yacht by Sheila Carter. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Off the show Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Female Characters